Go With Her
by Liselle129
Summary: Shortly after the Tokyo trip, Robin and Starfire have their first fight, and they have very different ideas on how to handle it. Toby Keith songfic. RobStar fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Go With Her," by Toby Keith, Scotty Emerick, and Dean Dillon.

Author's Note: This is my first Teen Titans fic. I know that I'm not as immersed in the background of the cartoon as most authors I've seen, so forgive me if I'm a little short on details. I've been on a kick lately where a lot of Toby Keith songs suggest songfics to me, and this one seemed like it would be a good Rob/Star possibility.

**Go With Her**

Robin sat in his room in Titans Tower, deep breathing to calm himself down. He and Starfire had just had their first fight as a couple. He couldn't even remember how it had started, but he'd lost his temper, leading them both to say things they really didn't mean. At least, he knew _he_ didn't.

_I knew this was a mistake_, he thought. _We should have just stayed team members. This is way too complicated._

Deep down, though, he knew he didn't mean that, either.

_Yeah, Daddy said, "Son, I'm sorry_  
_You and Sheila ain't getting along,_  
_And if she's so dead set on leaving you, boy,_  
_Why ain't she already gone?_

After spending so many years working to control his emotions, Robin's new relationship with Starfire was opening up pathways inside of him that hadn't been explored in a long time. A psychologist would probably have said that it was good for him to reconnect with himself like this, and there were benefits, but there were some doors that Robin believed should remain tightly closed.

He'd just decided to go find Raven to get some help with quieting his chaotic mind when a soft knock sounded against his door. Robin opened it to find Beastboy, ears down and green eyes wide and soulful.

"It's Starfire," the green youth squeaked. "She's packing!"

Muttering under his breath, Robin darted out past Beastboy and strode rapidly down the hallway. Starfire's door was standing open, and sure enough, she was methodically arranging her few belongings into a pair of suitcases.

_"Yeah, you better break out some sweet talking_  
_'Cause I promise you you're gonna miss her,_  
_And I know what I'd do if my baby left me --_  
_Pack up my things and go with her."_

"What are you doing?" he asked stupidly, since it was perfectly obvious what she was doing. Somehow, the reality that she might actually be leaving – leaving the tower, leaving the Titans, leaving _him_ – sapped all of his mental energy.

"I am doing the leaving," she answered, in a careful tone that indicated she was working to keep her emotions in check. "It is clear that we are not – what is the word? – compatible."

"But it was just one fight!" he protested. "We can work through it. Talk it over. _Something_."

"I do not wish to have any more of the fights with you," she responded, and Robin was completely undone when he saw a tear slip down her cheek, only to be impatiently dashed away. "Therefore, it is best if I go."

_You don't stay with the one you can live with,_  
_It's the one you can't live without._  
_It's the one that's got you tore up in pieces, boy,_  
_It's that one you keep talking about._

"Go where?" Robin suddenly realized that she was not flying, instead plodding around her room while she packed. That meant she wasn't able to summon enough happiness to fly, and that should at least slow her down while he came up with a plan.

"Tamaran, I suppose," she sighed.

"Just…don't forget to say goodbye to everyone else first," Robin said before dashing back to his own room.

It may have been a stupid thing to say, but he could only think of one thing to do, and he needed to stall her to give him time to do it.

_Pride's a tough pill to swallow,_  
_It'll leave you lonely and cold and bitter,_  
_So what you need to do if she's gonna leave you,_  
_You better pack up and go with her._

At times like these, Robin really felt the lack of parents to turn to for advice. He wondered what his late father would have said about the situation. He would no doubt have voiced the same conclusion that Robin had already reached. After all of the misunderstandings, the putting things off because they were too busy being heroes, after finally deciding in Tokyo that he actually was going to go for it – well, he wasn't going to give that up without a fight. He would show her that she – _they_ – meant enough to him that he would follow her anywhere.

"You're not going to let her go, are you?" Raven inquired from the doorway while he was throwing some things together.

"Of course I'm not," he replied.

_Daddy said, "Son, I'm through preaching._  
_I've said all I'm gonna say._  
_Now, if you love her as much as I think you do,_  
_You're a fool if she gets away._

"Wait – what are you doing?" she asked, noticing his frenzy of activity.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing," he snapped without looking at her. Both empathic and having a mental link with him, Raven had to know exactly what was in his mind.

"But what about the team?" she protested as Robin slammed his suitcase shut.

"If this works, the team will be fine," he assured her. "I – I don't think I can lead the Titans without her, anyway." With no further explanation, he brushed by her and headed straight for the tower's living area. He could practically feel her drifting along behind him.

"Good luck," Raven murmured when they arrived, breaking off to wish her friend well.

_"She can go anywhere that she wants to,_  
_Don't give up, no, don't quit her._  
_Do like I did when your momma left me;_  
_Hell, I just packed up and went with her."_

Robin waited patiently through Cyborg and Beastboy's entreaties to Starfire that she really should stay. When she turned around, he thought he was ready.

"So, Starfire, where are we going?" he asked, raising his chin defiantly. She blinked in surprise. The others probably did, too, but Robin was focused on her.

"We? I do not understand," she said.

"Where you go, I go. It's that simple." Robin lifted his suitcase to show that he was packed and ready to go. "I want to be where you are, whether it's on this planet or any other."

"Oh, Robin," she sighed. "I do not really want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave. Can we talk? Privately?" He was acutely aware of their audience.

_You don't stay with the one you can live with,_  
_It's the one you can't live without._  
_It's the one that's got you tore up in pieces, boy,_  
_It's that one you keep talking about._

Starfire regarded him for one more agonizing moment before nodding once.

"All right. The roof." She left her luggage there, and Robin followed suit, climbing the stairs to the top of the tower. Once there, Starfire stepped out near the edge, facing the afternoon sun. Robin decided to take the initiative as he stood behind her.

"Look, Starfire, couples fight," he said. "It happens. That doesn't mean that two people aren't right for each other. It just means they're different people. That's okay, isn't it?"

"I…_all_ couples fight?" she said hesitantly.

"Pretty much. At least, that's what I hear." Truthfully, he couldn't remember his parents ever fighting. Then again, he'd been young, and they might have tried to avoid arguing in front of him.

_Pride's a tough pill to swallow,_  
_It'll leave you lonely and cold and bitter,_  
_What you need to do if she's gonna leave you,_  
_Pack up your things and go with her._

"About what?" she asked.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged. "Nothing. Everything. Where to squeeze the toothpaste. Leaving the toilet seat up – or down."

Now Starfire turned fully on him, green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Toothpaste?" She looked thoroughly mystified.

"It's stupid stuff, usually," he admitted. "It's what you do about the fight that matters."

"And what is it that you want to do about this one?" she inquired.

"First of all, I want to apologize," he told her seriously. "I lost my temper, and I said some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'm…not really used to this couple thing yet."

_Yeah, I know what I did_  
_When my baby left me --_  
_I packed up my things and went with her._

"Then I suppose I am also sorry," she sighed in her somewhat formal way. "I may have had the losing of the temper, as well."

"That's okay," he said, stepping forward to take her hands. "This is called making up. It's what couples do _after_ they fight, to make everything okay again."

"And what do they do after the 'making up?'"

"Usually a little of this," he replied, leaning in for a kiss. It started hesitantly, but it didn't end up that way.

"I am liking the 'making up,'" Starfire murmured when they finally took a break.

Robin couldn't agree more.

--

Author's Note: Yeah, just a short little piece of fluff. Not my best work, perhaps, but I hope it made you smile!


End file.
